1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electro-optical readers, such as laser scanners for reading indicia, such as bar code symbols and, more particularly, to laser power control arrangements for meeting governmental regulatory standards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electro-optical systems or readers have been developed for reading indicia such as bar code symbols appearing on a label or on a surface of an article. The bar code symbol itself is a coded pattern of graphic indicia comprised of a series of bars of various widths spaced apart from one another to bound spaces of various widths, the bars and spaces having different light reflecting characteristics. The readers function by electro-optically transforming the pattern of the graphic indicia into a time-varying electrical signal, which is digitized and decoded into data relating to the symbol being read.
Typically, a laser beam from a laser is directed along a light path toward a target that includes the bar code symbol on a target surface. A moving-beam scanner operates by repetitively sweeping the laser beam in a scan line or a series of scan lines across the symbol by means of motion of a scanning component, such as the laser itself or a scan mirror disposed in the path of the laser beam. Optics focus the laser beam into a beam spot on the target surface, and the motion of the scanning component sweeps the beam spot across the symbol to trace a scan line across the symbol. Motion of the scanning component is typically effected by an electrical drive motor.
The readers also include a sensor or photodetector which detects light along the scan line that is reflected or scattered from the symbol. The photodetector or sensor is positioned such that it has a field of view which ensures the capture of the reflected or scattered light, and converts the latter into an electrical analog signal.
In retroreflective light collection, a single optical component, e.g., a reciprocally oscillatory mirror, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,661 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,470, both herein incorporated by reference, sweeps the beam across the target surface and directs the collected light to the sensor. In non-retroreflective light collection, the reflected laser light is not collected by the same optical component used for scanning. Instead, the sensor is independent of the scanning beam and has a large field of view. The reflected laser light may trace across the sensor.
Electronic control circuitry and software decode the electrical analog signal from the sensor into a digital representation of the data represented by the symbol that has been scanned. For example, the analog electrical signal generated by the photodetector may be converted by a digitizer into a pulse width modulated digitized signal, with the widths corresponding to the physical widths of the bars and spaces. Alternatively, the analog electrical signal may be processed directly by a software decoder. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,318.
The decoding process usually works by applying the digitized signal to a microprocessor running a software algorithm, which attempts to decode the signal. If a symbol is decoded successfully and completely, the decoding terminates, and an indicator of a successful read (such as a green light and/or audible beep) is provided to a user. Otherwise, the microprocessor receives the next scan, and performs another decoding into a binary representation of the data encoded in the symbol, and to the alphanumeric characters so represented. Once a successful read is obtained, the binary data is communicated to a host computer for further processing, for example, information retrieval from a look-up table.
Although reading performance is enhanced when the output power of the laser is increased, government regulatory safety standards dictate the maximum power output of the laser for human safety. Some of these standards require that the output power of the laser does not exceed regulatory limits even when control circuitry that normally regulates the laser output power fails.
For example, a monitor photodiode inside the laser housing is normally operative for monitoring the raw laser output power. The monitor photodiode is part of a feedback circuit for maintaining the laser output power constant during operation. If the monitor photodiode were to lose sensitivity, fail, or to become electrically disconnected from the feedback circuit, then the feedback signal would increase or be lost, and the feedback circuit would increase the laser output power, possibly to a level exceeding regulatory limits.
Another example involves a drive transistor electrically connected in series with the laser and normally operative to generate a drive current to energize the laser. If the drive transistor were to fail, then the laser output power might increase to levels exceeding regulatory limits.
Laser readers typically sweep the laser beam with a motor drive, and a motor fail circuit is provided to deenergize the laser if the motor drive is not operational. After the motor fail circuit deenergizes the laser, an operator wondering what is wrong with the reader might stare inside a window of the reader while pulling the trigger despite printed caution labels stating “Do not stare into laser beam” If the motor drive restarts, there is no problem with staring at the moving beam. However, if the motor drive does not restart, then the output power for the stationary laser beam now being emitted from the reader will not meet regulatory standards.